Science vessel
|cost=100 225 |buildtime=80|produced=Starport|req=Science Facility|hotkey=V|groundattack=N/A|airattack=N/A|armor=1|range=N/A|sight=10|cooldown=N/A}} The Explorer-class Science Vessel is a type of Terran starship used generally for research roles. Science Vessels were first created by the Terran Confederacy to actively patrol the fringes of known space as part of Epsilon Squadron, one of the divisions of the Confederate Starfleet. They were also adapted for civilian use to investigate astrological anomalies and scientific phenomena, hence the name Science Vessel. During the beginning stages of the galaxy-wide invasion of the ruthless Zerg aliens and the sophisticated and lethal Protoss aliens, Explorer-class starships were recalled from scientific and picket duties into the active battlefronts. They are an uncommon sight, but large Terran Confederacy fleets had at least one Science Vessel. They were adapted for electronic warfare duties and minor secondary combat support. They use their high-powered electronic systems to support friendly fleets, and are completely unarmed for starship-to-starship combat. It appears that Science Vessels are about the size of a Behemoth-class Battlecruiser or smaller. However, in the cinematics, the Science Vessel is a gigantic starship. Game Unit ]] Science Vessels, because of their advanced sensors, can naturally detect cloaked, burrowed or invisible units, such as the Terran CF/A-17 Wraith starfighter, Zerg burrowed units or the Protoss Dark Templar. As they have no conventional attack, they should primarily be relied upon for their detection and special abilities. Abilities Defensive Matrix * Starting ability * Energy Cost: 100 A unique support ability. They can cast a high-power defensive shield on an allied unit that protects them from damage until 30 seconds have passed or the shield has taken up to 250 damage points worth of damage. This is often used to preserve damaged expensive units, such as the Behemoth-class Battlecruiser, so that they have a chance to retreat out of the battle. EMP Shockwave * Cost: 200 200 * Researched at: Science Facility * Energy Cost: 100 The Science Vessel can also fire an EMP missile that wipes out the deflector shields and drains the energy of all units in a small radius. This is extremely effective against the Protoss, whose primary advantage is their regenerating shields. Irradiate * Cost: 200 200 * Researched at: Science Facility * Energy Cost: 75 The irradiate ability creates a field of radiation that does large damage to a biological unit. An affected unit is surrounded by a cloud of radiation which does damage to nearby units as well. The ability does not do enough damage to kill an Ultralisk by itself. The ability does not work on mechanical units. Irradiate can be cast on a mechanical unit to damage nearby biological units. Counters Science Vessels have no attack form, like most other spellcasters. Air units such as Wraiths or Scouts are ideal for dealing with the Science Vessel given the discrepancies in speed. Upgrades * Ship Plating Titan Reactor * Cost: 150 150 * Upgraded at: Science Facility Increases Science Vessel's maximum energy by 50. The Science Vessel in StarCraft: Ghost being irradiated]] Science Vessels may have made an appearance in StarCraft: Ghost, given that Nova is able to call down irradiation. Legacy In the StarCraft II era, the Science Vessel has been replaced by the Nomad. Known Science Vessels *''Amerigo: Part of Alpha Squadron. Overun by the Zerg and destroyed by a demolition team. Commanded by Captain Sandler. Trivia The Science Vessel somewhat resembled the titular space station of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, especially upon close examination. The voice actor who provided the voice for the Science Vessel is Harry Shearer; who is also the voice actor of "Mr. Burns" in the "Simpsons" television series. Repeated clicking on the Science Vessel causes the unit to say; "excellent," Mr. Burn's unofficial catch phrase. References Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. ''StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Category: StarCraft Terran units Category: Technology